Marco Returns
by DannyWolfYT
Summary: Jean is in a slump, he is devastated after the battle, with the burning campfire and all, and now he works as the military police, but now something is going on, but can you figure it out, stay tune for more! Check out YJFTW, thanks for the help editing
1. The hooded ranger

**Sorry I don't own the AoT Manga or Anime, thanks to YJFTW for helping with edit, I hope you enjoy, go check out some of her fictions- Search Feelin' Crash**

* * *

Jean is looking around and helping out with the bodies that have been found after the battle. After remembering all of the gruesome and bloody scenes... He sees a familiar body, Marco's body. He can still remember Marco's smiling face, his freckles, and a face, no one could be mad at. As he continuously stares a lady comes up from behind him. A officer was here to take the name of the body...

"Excuse, do you know this trainee?"

"Um…" "..."

"Sir, if you know this trainee please tell me their name."

He just flashes back to all the time he hung out with the freckled faced boy. He mumbled his name when he remembered how Marco told him he could be a great leader.

"Sir please."

"I would rather not..."

"I am truly sorry for the lost but we must know everybody that people may know, so please tell me their name"

"H-His name is M-Marco Bodt, excellent trainee..."

"Thank you for the service today".

Before the graduation day...

Why? Why did it have to end to this? Each body, each soul, will not be known. Will be forgotten… Each piece of bone, each piece of dust, no one will know who is who. Marco's death...will be unknown to the world...

The atmosphere was thick with depression and anxiety

"This is horrible. What are we going to do now? At first I wanted to join the Scouting Legion, but now…" says Connie sounding and acting more paranoid. The buzz-cut boy was sitting on the ground near Sasha who apparently didn't have an appetite for once.

"Hey, don't give up Jean. I believe in you" says Marco standing there

Marco! But, but... As Jean speaks Marco disappears into the ash...

* * *

**2 Years Later...**

"Alright patrol! I want you out there doing your job! And I MEAN IT! I don't want to see you slackin' or stackin', and for those of you who are slow in the squad that means, DO YOUR JOB!"

"Eren, have you noticed Jean's attitude and atmosphere lately?" asked Armin

"Yeah, he's been acting like that ever since we lost…you know…But what's so strange about today?"

"Today is the day we fought in the Battle of Trost, Eren. The day Marco died…"

"Oh…"

"Jean is in a state that anyone could be in. He has an occurring problem, something messing him up." Mikasa added with the same monotone voice and face as the last 8 years.

"Hey Mikasa!" says Sasha eating a freshly baked potato.

"Joining the military police was the best thing in our life!" says Connie with the same smile that has never changed.

"Yeah, but sure seems like Jean doesn't think so..." says Eren staring at Jean sitting in the corner with wide eyes.

"We have a incoming tourist group! I want Jean, Eren, and Armin on patrol, make sure to see everyone's face! We don't want anything happening like last time, Kirschtien." The squad leader sent a glare towards Jean. And all he did was scoff.

"Yes sir!" says Eren and Armin, but not a certain sandy-haired male.

* * *

**At the gate...**

"Welcome to, Wall Sina! Have a nice time!"

As Jean, Eren, and Armin were looking at everyone's faces, Jean sees someone with a hood.

"Hey, you can't wear that. Please take it off." says Jean placing his hand on the person's shoulder. The unknown guy didn't flinch or react in anyway. He just kept on walking which kind of pissed the seventeen year old off.

"I said take it off!" says Jean pulling the hood straight off to reveal a face he thought he'd never see. One that he wished to see and touch again.

"I-I thought… You were dead…" Tears threatened to flow.

"Hey Jean. Long time no see." And Jean, with a depression so huge, filled with a feeling, nothing could explain...

To be continued!


	2. Unmasked

**Sorry Guys, I don't own Attack on Titan! I don't own the franchise, I don't own any of the characters, I do not own anything from Attack on Titan, I know you people missed Marco so, Here is chapter 2 of Marco returns!**

"Hey Jean. Long time no see."

"..."

"What's wrong"

"I-I thought you were de-dead..."

"Is that why you were avoiding me for 2 years?" says Marco with a smile

"No-no I just thought you were dead, from the part your body was cut in half after the battle of Trost."

"That wasn't me...what happened was..."

* * *

~~~Flashback~~~

What happened was, after the battle, I was making my way back to the base, until I saw Annie. She was saying that you got injured the way I came from, so I made my way back, but I saw that I was in a dead end. Annie was laughing, yes, laughing. S he was laughing like maniac. I thought I was going to die until a trainee named Michael showed up to save me. She took her blades, shot the 3D Maneuver Gear through the poor guy's right eye, ran up to him and sliced him in half. I was as terrified as I was when I saw titans eat part of our squad. I tried to run, but she got me. Annie grabbed my gear and pulled me back, removing it from my hips. I tried to fight and get away, but at last I got cornered. She knew something that no one, I mean no one knew... She forced it out of me and said she would kill you if I didn't come with her, I couldn't have that... I couldn't let you die...

~~~Flashback Over~~~

* * *

"That doesn't explain where you went!" said Jean happily/angrily

"I stayed in the Recon core after a member of the group found me and took me in. I was hoping you would come back."

"Me? Why me?"

"You are the only *friend* I have"

"Um, but everyone thinks that you're dead."

"Why?"

"Because of what you just said!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I thought you would come back, I got word that a tourist group was coming here, and I thought you all were one of the tourists, not the Military Police. I got away from Annie, but now she is coming after me and I think she knows where I am"

"Marco, if they find out you aren't dead, they may think that you are a titan!"

"... No, that's not the point, Jean...she may not come after me...she may be coming after you!"

"Well, you don't know that, until we can settle this, you have to hide..."

"Jean! Where is that maggot!" yells the Chief

"Hide!"

"Jean, we need you out there not inside of an Alley!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

Marco is hidden behind a building ... he knows whats going to happen, and needs to save Jean, but there is nothing he can do... but he does know someone that can help him ... but it is risky, but someone has to keep Jean alive, and keep someone dead ...


End file.
